Using microecological agent to conduct water treatment or improvement and to maintain good ecological environment is a model of effective combination of modern biological engineering technologies with practical applications. However, owing to a large difference of functionality among various microorganisms, how to use the most effective and least microorganisms to achieve an excellent treatment effect is the direction of constant research and development for various scientific research institutions, universities and enterprises.
The residual baits and the excrement of cultured objects in current aquaculture seriously affect the culture environment, and rivers in or through many cities are enriched with organic matters due to discharge of wastewater with human living garbage, causing such phenomena as river water blackening. Developing effective microorganism population combinations based on the properties of microorganisms with different functions to treat surplus organic matters in culture waters and urban rivers has a quite active significance for future water improvement and treatment.
Aiming at the above problems in the prior art, the applicant provides an efficient bottom-improving bacillus, and a compound bottom-improving microbial agent prepared from the same and applications thereof. The Bacillus tequilensis provided in the present invention has an efficient water bottom cleaning capability, and can rapidly decompose and decrease the sludge at the bottom of a pond and effectively improve environmental waters for such phenomena as black water and turbid water, so the Bacillus tequilensis can be used for water environment treatment in aquaculture and for urban wastewater treatment.